


Ellis's Journey towards Sluthood

by OswinOllivanderCummings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slut, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinOllivanderCummings/pseuds/OswinOllivanderCummings
Summary: Ellis get smashed one day and wakes up the next as a girl. Things can only get worse from here for our unfortunate hero(ine?).





	Ellis's Journey towards Sluthood

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing that explicit is going to happen for a few chapters at least. Later, though, things are going to get much more spicy. More relevant tags will be added later.

Ellis was walking back home, dead drunk, in the dark of a pitch black night. His vision seemed to turn to spots every few seconds, and he staggered and nearly tripped with what seemed like every other step. But he was fine. He could do this, he didn't need a dedicated driver. He'd take the thirty minute walk back to his apartment instead of having people laugh at him in the back of a car. Last time he took a drive back, he was pretty sure people were talking behind his back the entire trip. And he hated that feeling. People were supposed to like him. So as long as he didn't bump into anyone, he'd be just fine. Just fine. No one was up this late anyways, why would he bump into anyone? He'd be fine, just another mile or so of walking. Good enough trade off.

He peered up at the suddenly unfamiliar street sign and stares in disbelief. That wasn't right, was it? Magnolia street. He was supposed to be on... Something. Not this one, right? He shook his head. It'll be fine. He just had to keep on going, and he'd get home. 

Ellis tried to keep his eyes straight forward as he lumbered down the slightly cracked sidewalk. Every few steps, he'd swerve a bit, but catch himself, and have to push down hard against the ground to straighten back up. He knows he should look down to make sure he knows where he's going. But his eyes keep on looking around at the houses, and he keeps telling himself he doesn't recognize them. "It's probably just my head," he said aloud to no one but himself. "I drank a lot. Heh." He knows he's drunk, that his head is fuzzy and swimming. But it is quite fuzzy, and he really did drink quite a lot.

He staggered right, taking half a step onto an overgrown, greenish-yellow lawn. Flowers decorates it where it ends right next to the house. "Hey man, you ok? Can I help you?" says a man, teenager, or maybe even kid, who's dressed in a hoodie with the hood pulled all the way over their head which shades their face from the meager light of the surrounding houses. They catch Ellis as he attempts to recover, holding Ellis with both arms.

"Wuh.. didn't see you man. I'm fine, I'm fine," Ellis said, getting himself standing straight again.

"Why are you walking out here without a jacket?" The hooded person asked.

"I uh, it's good weather for it," Ellis said.

"It's terrible weather for it. What are you doing out here at this time? You need me to walk you home?"

"No no no, I'm fine, I said I was fine already, right. I just need to know, where, am I? That'd be great."

"You're on Magnolia Street, near the Derwent Road intersection."

"Oh. You know how to get to 7383 Maybank Avenue?"

"That'd be... to the left, down there, and then there?" The hooded person said under their breath. "Yeah. You're going the wrong direction. You passed Lawson Avenue four intersections ago. You turn left there and go down to Maybank." Ellis craned his neck around and looked behind himself.

"Oh. Thanks, man. You're great. That was a big help." The hooded person nodded.

"No problem." They patted Ellis on his arm and turned around. Ellis felt a bit of an extra tingle as this happened, but he ignored it. It must have just been a drunk thing, he thought. But there was something wrong. As he began to stagger back the direction he came, an entirely new rush of wooziness flooded him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the spot, unable to see the needle that the stranger had injected him with. 

Ellis woke up the next day to a throbbing headache, a comfy bed, and a strange feeling in his body. He laid in bed for a minute, unwilling to move from his place. It was just too comfortable. But the sunlight was insistent, so he slowly pushed himself up from his position, trying his best to ignore the unfamiliarity with his movements. His head hurt. He rubbed his forehead, massaging his temples. He froze. That felt... wrong. That wasn't how his face felt. Or his hand felt. He shakily brought his hand down from his head and looked at it. It was wrong. It wasn't his. The fingers were thinner, the skin was smoother. His nails were now longer. 

"What the hell." He moved his gaze up from his hand and up his arm. He wasn't the hairiest guy around, but he knew he should have more hair than this. And, looking at his arm up to his shoulder, he could clearly see his arms were shorter, and it kind of looked like his shoulders were closer together.

"What the hell!" He looked down at his legs. They were nearly bare of any hair. His calves were now skinny and petite, his hips wide and thick. And the real kicker, as he looked down, something looked wrong with his chest! He slapped both of his odd new hands onto his chest, and felt a thin layer of fat on top of his chest. This couldn't be, he thought in sudden realization, and he tore off his tank top. But it was. Two perky A-cup breasts lay on his chest. But that means... he was a girl. Then... what about his dick? With suddenly shaky, scared hands, he pulled down his shorts and boxers, oddly struggling to get the elastic bands around his suddenly wide hips. His penis was not there. He felt for it, and all he felt was the slit that was his new vagina. 

"No, this doesn't make sense, I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming, that's all this is. I just need to read something and it'll become clear that I'm dreaming." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and turned it on. It came on instantly, having not been powered off the last night at all. The sudden light nearly caused him to flinch. He looked at the words announcing the date, August Fourth, and the time, 10:41.

"That's just the date, that's just the time. That can't be it." He shakily pressed the home button once and entered his password. The screen zoomed out to his home screen, letting him make out the picture of a former girlfriend in the background and each of his apps labeled with their name cleanly printed beneath their icons. His breath skipped a beat. 

"No... no. Ok. Ok. I can't let anyone see me." He pushed himself up and out of his bed, going to walk over to his computer. Immediately, his shorts and boxers lamely fall off his legs as he took one step away from his bed. He sighed. "That's... fine, whatever, I'll deal." Quickly pressing the power button for his computer, he pulled out his blue metal chair and sat down.

"Oh." He says, as he felt the cool metal pressing against his vagina. "Oh." He blushed red. "Um." He stood right back up, picks his boxers back up, and slid them over his new, wide hips. He was still blushing when he sat back down at his computer. Opening up google chrome, he pulled open a new google tab. 'I woke up as a girl.' he typed into the search bar. Enter. A bunch of results for quizzes about 'what would you do if you were a girl' showed up, but nothing about reality shows up. 

"Wait, how did this happen? Google doesn't know, but what happened last night?" He shook his head. "I was at... Allison's party. And... I drank a lot, hit on Kayla... uh. I blacked out." Ellis sighed and submerged his face in his hands. "This can't be happening. I'm ruined." 

Heaving one last sigh, Ellis turned back towards the monitor screen, slowly dragging his fingers back to the keyboard, reluctantly pressing key after key. 'What to do if you become a girl,' he typed. Pressed enter. Read the results, and sighed again. This could take a while, especially with his headache.

Ellis spent the next few hours fruitlessly searching google for what could have turned him into a girl, and eventually clicked links to forum threads that asked what people would do if they were turned into a girl. Some of the suggestions he read the first few sentences from, and immediately blushed and skipped reading the rest of it. Some of the suggestions were just half-hearted shrugs from people who didn't care. None of those helped. He found a few communities of trans people, too. He didn't think they would help, they'd probably just be jealous. 

Ellis stood up, temporarily giving up his quest for food. He scratched his butt as he walked over to his fridge. The sensation of scratching his suddenly fatty and firm ass had him immediately flinch. It was too weird to do those kind of unconscious actions now. Things like typing with his suddenly smaller hands was weird, and walking felt much weirder than he would have thought. Opening the door, he stared at his sort of empty fridge. There were a few half-empty beers, a thing of pizza bagels, a slowly rotting banana, and a various assortment of sauces. He briefly considered just drinking the barbeque sauce, before thinking that maybe, he shouldn't do something like that right now. Maybe later, when he was normal again, though. It sounds kinda fun. He slid out the box of pizza bagels and roughly upended them into the toaster oven, before punching in his options. When they were done, he put them on a plate and sat back down at his computer with his pizza bagels right next to him for easy eating, creating one hell of a mess on his keyboard. His fingers went greasy quickly from shoveling the food into his mouth as his search devolved from googling to just watching random videos on Youtube. He quickly forgot his current dilemma as he got submerged into watching videos about some guy with an obsession with ants. They apparently had tons of ant colonies in their own home, with names and everything, and he fed them massive worms every day, and gave them cockroaches as treats. It was wild stuff. His happiness lasted until he started to get hungry again, and he realized that then pizza bagels were the last of the stuff in his fridge that he could actually eat. And maybe he should start actually considering chugging that bottle of barbecue sauce. 

He moved his phone idly from hand to hand, trying to figure out if he should just bite the bullet and call some takeout to come to his house. While chugging a bottle of barbeque sauce was pretty cool, he was pretty hungry, and some tacos would be really nice. But he couldn't have anyone see him right now. He would have to go out sometime though, his food was running out. Or he could just keep on ordering takeout. If he did, maybe he'd be able to just continue doing it, and never have to go out for groceries. He could make the leftovers last. 

He clicked the button to check out his cart. There was no going back now. Ellis yawned and clicked on a new ant video. He found that ants were pretty cool, actually. There were still plenty more ant videos for him to watch before the delivery man came. 

He watched two more videos before he heard the doorbell rang. He ran over to the door like any real person does and threw it open, fingers grasping for his cheap tacos immediately. The delivery man startled.

"Do you want to- Um." His eyes flashed from Ellis's eyes to his chest repeatedly, a blush settling on his face. 

"What?" Ellis said, looking down at his chest himself. "Oh." He was a girl. He had boobs. He couldn't go around meeting people topless. "Fuck. Sorry. I'll. Get a tip," he said, snatching the bag from the delivery person's hands and closing the door. He rushed back to his room, pulled open his wallet, threw his tank top from the last night back on, and ran straight back to the door. "I'm sorry about that," Ellis said, pressing ten bucks into the man's hands. "Please forget about it!" He slammed the door in the delivery man's face. 

He pressed his face into his greasy hands. "Damnit Ellis. You forgot already. This is why you can't go out!" He retreated back to his computer, snatching up his tacos from where he left them on his bed. Some of the meat juice or sauce had spilled a bit and splashed onto his sheets. "Fucking Ellis, doing it again," he said, sullenly shoving the taco into his mouth. "I'm not changing that," he said to no one at all, his mouth still full. He spitefully chewed his taco as he clicked on another video, trying to break down every bit of hard shell into dust before swallowing. 

His tacos didn't last long, only until he had passed off the ant videos to some person trying to be funny on the internet with the incredibly original idea of game reviews. His poor mood continued throughout as he worked his way through the youtuber's catalog, calling him out on everything he thought was done wrong, which made him imagine himself making videos like cinema sins. He grew more bored until he was itching to do something, wanting to play a game with someone, or do anything. It built up until he was clicking from two minute video to two minute video without any direction. 

He sighed irritably after clicking away from a video on how to cook some sort of noodles after only the first three steps. Maybe he should just... go to sleep, and hope he wakes up tomorrow like nothing happened. That makes sense, almost. If he woke up one day as a girl, maybe he'll just wake up the next as a guy. He slowly closes his windows and shuts down his computer, before pulling off his tank top to go to bed in his underwear like guys like him do. That's what his friends said back in high school. 

His sleep would have been easy if the fucking sauce stain hadn't been right on his ass. But it took what felt like hours to sleep. He blankly layed there some of the time, some of the time he counted sheep, and some of the time he wondered what he would even do now, if he woke up as a girl tomorrow. But all these thoughts passed when he finally fell asleep, the only feelings he had were the warmth of his bed and the coolness of the night seeping in through the saucy blot right on his butt.


End file.
